What really matters
by moerisu
Summary: The reason for his existence was made clear in another world, yet it still was the same, even in another timeline.


This story is kinda the cause of a chat I had with a friend last weekend, so this wasn't really planned at all, so oops don't expect too much. It's just the product of someone not being able to deal with feels for fictional stuff.

And nope I don't own Mirai Nikki at all, if I did 12th would have won the survival game ok.

* * *

To see Yukiteru happy was all Akise could have ever asked for. Whenever he smiled, laughed and was just happy with himself and the world, he couldn't help but feeling a very comfortable warmth and wished it would last like this forever. It didn't matter what the reason for his happiness was. As long as it stayed, it was fine. Akise would never want to see him in pain, never wanting him to get hurt or see him crying. (He had to admit though, that he looked terribly adorable nonetheless when he had this sad expression on his face, but this didn't change the fact that he wanted to avoid this at any cost.)

If anyone would ask him what happiness meant to him, his answer would be short and clear. Yukiteru's happiness. That was it, that would be his one and only reply. It wasn't that Akise hadn't other dreams and wishes, but in the end there was nothing which mattered more to him than this boy. To give him some sort of peace and keep the bad things away from him, that was his reason to live now.

That he only could do this from far away now didn't hinder him too much fortunately. Sometimes he caught himself feeling very bitter about this circumstance though. That this wasn't the world anymore where Yukiteru knew who Akise even was and they were friends and he actually was able to stand by his side without hiding it. It was different now. In the third world he had no idea who he was.

Akise was glad about this though. It was painful for him to remember the happenings from the second world and he was glad that Yukiteru didn't have to go through the same. Akise was the only one who could remember it and he much preferred it to stay like this. It was a bit a shame that they had no contact with each other at all in the current world, but even that was fine to him.

Just because Yukiteru didn't know about this didn't mean Akise couldn't still protect him. Even if there was no danger in this world since no survival game existed, he still kept a close eye on him. If someone asked whether or not this made him a stalker.. maybe that was what he was. It was hard to call this still merely an observation. You didn't observe people for no actual reason and there wasn't any sign for any danger involving Yukiteru, but..

Akise knew he would never forgive himself if anything would happen to the one he loved so much. He couldn't let this happen, not when he could prevent it. That's why he still kept track on him no matter what. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him. He wouldn't let him suffer. This time no one would stop him from doing exactly that. This time things were different. Yukiteru wouldn't end up being completly broken in this world. Just thinking about this made the detective cringe. He didn't regret his actions in the second world and most likely he would end up doing the same he had done already, but he found himself more than often wondering what had happened if he had done something differently and if he could have saved Yukiteru from more pain.

He didn't deserve this. All the horrible events he had to experience and all the suffering he had to endure; none of this was something the boy deserved. He hadn't done anything wrong to get this punishment.

Of course, Yukiteru had killed people. He had sinned. But none of this had happened if he weren't mentally broken already at that time. Aknew that Yukiteru never had wanted it to become like this. He wasn't a cold killer which didn't consider what his doings meant for others. He was better than that. So much better. It not only gave great pain to Akise because he loved him so dearly, but just to think that someone innocent like him who was full with dreams and hopes had got a fate like this made him want to tear the world apart just to create a better one for him.

That destroying this world for one single person not to suffer would lead to the deaths of everyone else.. this went against any moral standards, but deep down he knew he would probably do this if it was possible. Nothing was too much for him if it was for Yukiteru's sake. Not his own life; not the life of anyone else. None of this was too much. It wasn't fair that Akise put the boy's life above everyone else's and it was horrible wrong to think like this, but that love was far, far away from rationality and logic wasn't exactly something new.

Fortunately none of this seemed to be necessary for the time being now. The Yukiteru in this world didn't suffer like in the second one. This didn't mean that there weren't things Akise liked to change for him, so his life would get even better, but as long as no tragedy like before would start and slowly push him down into a hell of fear and despair it was fine. Above all his safety mattered the most after all and only if this was granted he could took care of making his life as happy and sorrowless as possible.

Of course Akise had also considered to step in his life again and not only playing the role of the observer again, but he had figured out that this might lead to Yukiteru remembering parts of the second world and to make him feel uncomfortable was the least thing he wanted to do. Having knowledge about the existence of multiple worlds and timelines explained the phenomen deja-vu quite well and he didn't want Yukiteru to have any of those. It was painful enough for Akise to remember, so it would be so much more horrible for the other.

Not to mention that there was no need to become part of his life again, aside from rather selfish reasons of his. there wasn't any insane Gasai Yuno he had to protect him from nor any other dangerous diary holders which were after his life. His life went normal. He didn't have any more problems than any other person out there and none of them were a danger for his health.

Possibly deep, deep down in some small dark corner of his thoughts Akise almost secretly wished for an opportunity to be at his side again, but whenever he realized this little part, he quickly shook it off. No, his selfish feelings weren't something which should even be considered once. What mattered was Yukiteru's sake, nothing else.

And to be honest just looking after him was enough for him. Maybe the boy didn't know about his existence, but in contrast to that Akise knew everything about his. It was odd that with every detail he learned more about him he came to love him even more. All the small things which normally weren't seen by anyone else because they didn't pay enough attention to them; he treasured every single one of them. Quite often he found himself wearing a content smile while observing him. It was very unusual for him that he drifted off with his thoughts that much; considering he actually was more professional than that normally, but this wasn't some usual case for him. This was his very own case no one else could take care of and something he definitely wouldn't want to share with anyone else.

His drifting off was probably what lead to Yukiteru seeing him. Exactly what Akise had tried to prevent, but he couldn't change it anymore. He could already notice how stressed the young boy already looked and to just run away or hide more now would only makes this worse and make him feel even more scared. Maybe he had even noticed him before. Akise couldn't guarantee he hadn't felt before that he was being observed by him, considering he wasn't as careful in this case as in others.

How exactly to handle this was a mystery to him, too, though. Yukiteru was already slowly backing off as Akise tried to close the distance between them and stopped hiding behind corners. It was no use anymore and it was only natural that he reacted like this. To him Akise was nothing but a stranger who scared him. There was no doubt how careful he to take care of this without making him more afraid.

"Yukiteru-kun, I.." The detective began to speak and very much unlike him couldn't think of how to end this sentence. To go to him on an open street like this; a stranger suddenly talking to him; he could only imagine how terrifying this situation seemed to be for the other.

"H-h-how do you e-even..-"

This really wasn't what he wanted. To see the boy's eyes widening in horror because he couldn't understand what was going on and that something like this happened in his so ordinary life. Akise hadn't wanted this to happen. Doing anything which put him out off his normality was definitely which stressed Yukiteru so much that he already could see that he was trying to surpress the urge to cry because it was too much for him. He didn't want him to be scared of him, wanted to show him that he really only wanted his best and never could harm him in any way, but this was way harder to do than it seemed.

"I can imagine how strange this is for you, but please," He started again, grasping Yukiteru's wrists softly, so he couldn't just run away since this would make it even worse. "Please, I don't want to do anything bad to you. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have already done it, right?"

His words seemed to have been the right choice. At least the other was relaxing a bit and didn't look that scared anymore, still confused though, which was really more than normal. Still Yukiteru wasn't really able to form a question with his mouth, but his eyes which were pleading for an explanation were enough for Akise to understand.

"I can't tell you why I know who you are. But I can promise you that I only wish for you to be happy. I won't be any bother in your life, so don't worry about this meeting too much."

Slowly letting go of him, he carefully pressed a kiss on the boy's forehead and gave him one last smile, before turning away from him and walking in the direction he had came from. There was no need to make this meeting last for longer than it already had, considering this shouldn't have happened in the first place. Akise had enjoyed it to actually talk to Yukiteru, even when it only had been a few seconds and it made him chuckle how confused he had looked. It was mean to laugh about someone else's fear, but in this case it looked way too cute to not absolutely adore it.

What just had happened made him want to protect him even more. It had made him realize even more how much he was ready to sacrifice to not let anyone crush the boy's innocence. Spending his entire life with this destination didn't sound too bad to him. It might be naive to think this way, considering his age and all, but to Akise this was his little truth and his happiness. He wouldn't let anyone take this away from him.

He had been created partly in the world before just for the purpose of being at Yukiteru's side, bound to him ever since he existed. His fate had been decided ever since then and his future never really had been his alone.

No matter how many worlds would be created and how many times he would meet him again for the first time; the reason of his existence would always stay the same and he wouldn't want it to be any other way.

* * *

I kinda think the entire second part sucks a bit, but I won't change it anymore, so just insert here some dumb headless joke and let's just leave it at that.


End file.
